lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Flenix Comes to Dragonstone
Flenix Comes to Dragonstone was an event where the Red Dovah Flenix would come to the city of Dragonstone and instigate the creation of the Dragonshire of Dragonstone. Background The Targaryans had been alongside several other Lucernian houses given gifts by the White Dovah of Lucerne but the Targaryans themselves had been given an additional gift in the form of the Harp of Lucerne. The Harp was a Magi item created by the White Dovah of Lucerne and would allow the player of the harp if they held the blood of the Dragonborn to be able to communicate with a Dovah and thus basically summon a dragon to them. Having taken the harp with them when they fled Tree Hill the Targaryans had upon taking control of Dragonstone almost immediately begin attempting to use the Harp but discovered that it would not work for any of the Targaryans at that time. After years of failure the Targaryans gave up attempting to use the harp, and it was only on the sixteenth birthday that harp was brought back out when it was given to Rhaegar who loved history as a gift. There was some excitement about a new generation attempting to use the Harp but when Rhaegar used it no music played from the Harp just as before, and thus it was believed that still no one of Dragonborn blood had returned to House Targaryan. Rhaegar though for his part became obsessed with the idea of the Dovah returning and thus he would spend his considerable political capital as the heir of Dragonstone to rebuild and expand the Tower of Dragonstone which he turned into a great monument to Glaurung believing that Glaurung would view this tower as penance for whatever sin they had committed to make him no longer listen to them. Despite all of this work nothing seemed to work but despite constant failure it was Rhaegar that became more fanatical in finding a fix to the harp, which did not know had been sabotaged by the Green Dovah of High Forest on the order of Stragnarax. As time went on he was eventually joined in this by two other Dragonborn who like all Dragonborn were drawn to the harp, but these two in the form of Deneyres Targaryan, and Maella Aranyon were especially drawn to the harp and together the three played the harp together every day. Prelude Lornax would travel to the Green Dragonshire alongside a large force of White Dovah in order to meet with the Green Dovah there and discuss the changing situation, but while there he discovered from the Green Dovah Nassyra that the Targaryan Harp was in an Ostrogoth city called Dragonstone. While the rest of the White Dovah met at the Green Dragonshire he would travel to Dragonstone, and using Magi he took on a human image calling himself Visedor Valtigar and entering the city of Dragonstone in search of the Targaryan Harp. While traveling the city he discovered a high concentration of Dragonborn, and was shocked that the Harp had not attracted any Dovah with the power of some of the Dragonborn, but understood when he found the harp and discovered it had been sabotaged. Not knowing how to fix the damage he would return to the Green Dragonshire and attempt to find a way but discovered that it was the Green Dovah who had damaged the harp at the request of Stragnarax and were thus unwilling to help. While the remainder of the White Dovah returned to the White Dragonshire it was Lornax that would travel north to the Red Dragonshire where he planned to meet his friend Flenix who was the Ruby Prime of the Red Dragonshire and thus would know how to fix the damage. Arriving at the Red Dragonshire he discovered that his friend Flenix had self exiled himself, and after the meetings with the Red Dovah he left alone to find his friend Flenix. Flenix would spend much of his life following his departure from Ruby Dragonshire hiding from the increasingly powerful, and numerous humans of whom enjoyed killing Dragon of whom in the north were not treated with the reverence they were treated with in the south. Moving Flenix South Finding Flenix in Austria it was Flenix who revealed how to fix the harp and following the reveal of this information the two spent several months together, and realizing that Flenix was looking for something to fight for Lornax left Flenix for a time traveling south to Dragonstone where he now knew how to fix the harp. Entering Dragonstone again as Visedor Valtigar he would return to the harp, and prepared to fix it but found two young girls playing at the harp with a boy, and talking with the group they were revealed as Deneyres Targaryan, Maella Aranyon, and Rhaegar Targaryan and he could feel the Dragonborn power rolling off them, and thus using the Magi spell that Flenix had taught him he would fix the harp. Following fixing the harp he would touch each of them and using the fact that they were Dragonborn gained a control of them which he would plan to use once his plan came into effect. With the Harp repaired he returned to Flenix and over several months eventually Flenix was convinced by Lornax to end his isolation but unwilling to return to the Red Dragonshire and not allowed to come to the White Dragonshire due to Stragnarax's rules he would be convinced by Lornax to travel south to the Green Dragonshire in High Forest. While traveling south Lornax would instigate his true plan which was to help Lucerne by bringing Flenix to the Targaryans, and traveling ahead of Flenix he would pay a Pentosi mercenary group to injure Flenix while they were resting, and with Flenix badly injured Lornax would guide him towards the mountain range just north of Dragonstone. While the injured Flenix rested it was Lornax that traveled once more to Dragonstone and again entered the city under his human guise but this time used his control over the three Dragonborn to enter the dreams of Rhaegar, Deneyres, and Maella Aranyon all powerful Dragonborn, and following this he returned to Flenix and waited for the three Dragonborn to follow the dream visions he had left them. All three would wake up and following the visions in their dreams travelled to the top of the Dragonstone Tower and bringing the Harp to the top of the tower the three would play the harp together, and the three playing the harp together would reach the mind of Flenix. So it was that While attempting to regain his strength he would be awakened by the sounds of the Targaryan Harp played by Maella Aranyon, Rhaegar, and Deneyres Targaryan and after finding no sign of Lornax and and not believing he could reach High Forest he used his remaining strength to travel to the location of the Harp. While the badly injured Flenix was flying towards the harp it was Lornax that returned and it was Lornax who told Flenix that they had reached their destination but Lornax was not able to join him as he had his own path and then left Flenix who nearly completely exhausted and badly injured would crash into a small island in the town of Dragonstone. Aftermath Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe